Caught Between Two Worlds (REVISED)
by The-Divine-Asgardian
Summary: Life in Beacon Hills is stressful; not only is there school but there is also the supernatural life. A life that I did not know about. A life I did not want. A life I did not ask for. A life I got into by meeting Derek Hale and the Argents.


Chapter 1

A/N. This story is being revised. The old one will be left up for now.

Do you ever feel like someone is watching you?

That's what I feel just now. I guess going out into the woods at night is a bad idea. I can see the moon behind the trees. Deciding that would make a great picture for my folio, I got my camera ready and took the photo. Focusing the lens, I took the shot. I walked around more and took random pictures here and there.

After a while I came across this burnt house. I took a few shots of the house. I was about to take another one when I heard a snap. Turning around, I saw nothing.

 _Snap._

There it was again.

"Hello? Is there anybody there?"

What was I thinking? That they would answer me? Would they say, 'Hey there, sorry I scared you. Ha-ha.' Of course they wouldn't.

 _Snap._

That noise happened again. It's probably just a deer or something. Yeah that's it; a deer. I was about to turn around when suddenly I see a pair of red eyes. This thing was coming closer fast. I started to run away. It was too fast and it tackled me to the ground; my camera went flying through the air before hitting the mud. I started to thrash around trying to get free. The creature was growling and clawing at me. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, terrified that this was the end of me, when suddenly the creature got attacked and it ran away.

I saw someone stood above me before I passed out.

-:-

I jerked as I woke up. A pair of hands kept me down. I was shaking as I looked all around me. Was I? Was I in the burnt down house?

"It's ok. It's gone."

Huh?

"What was it?" I asked. The guy looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just a mountain lion."

I tried to sit up and gasped, "AH!" My hand went straight to my stomach.

"Oh yeah, you'll be in pain for a week or so. I did all I could," he said. I looked at my stomach and saw it was stitched up.

"Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God!" I tried to move and fell to the floor with a thump. Groaning I looked up at the guy who just rolled his eyes at me.

"It's not funny! Well, don't just stand there. Can you please help me up?"

His face was blank. I held up a hand and he took it; he hauled me up with ease. I wobbled and fell into him. There was so much pain.

My phone went off with a text from my dad, and my best friend, Stiles. They were wondering where I was. I sighed. I told him, "I should go. Thank you for helping me."

He nodded and I realised that I was still leaning on him to keep me steady.

"I…er…thanks again," I stuttered and went red as I slowly walked away, still wobbling about.

When I got home, my dad was shouting at me and telling me off about not telling him I where I was. So now he cares where I was; it never bothered him before. Well, he grounded me, but when has that ever bothered me before.

I went to my room and saw Stiles sitting on my bed. Confused, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok - you never answered my texts and-" He was cut off when he saw some blood seeping through my T-shirt. "Emily, your stomach!"

I clutched my stomach as I fell to my knees. Stiles freaked out, "Oh my god, what the hell is that?", he said as he franticly searched for my first aid kit. Stiles finally found it in my bathroom. He ran back and threw open the box. Rummaging around the box for some bandages, he helped me change the gauze. I fell back to lie down as I took deep breaths.

"Em, what happened to you last night?"

"I was out taking pictures and I got attacked by something? I guess it was a mountain lion."

Images of what happened last night flashed through my mind. "This guy saved me and he helped me," I told him. Stiles gave me the look as if to say, 'Only you'.

I sighed.

"Anyway, get better! You should take a couple of pain killers or something. You and me were gonna go to Scott's," Stiles grinned.

"Why?" I asked

"So we can find the dead body in the woods. Some jogger found it. But-" Stiles cut himself off, getting excited. He continues after a dramatic pause, "They only found half."

"Oh! That's awesome!" I grinned, standing up while still in pain.

"Let's go!"

-:-

Somewhere in the woods, the hunters are doing their usual patrol. Chris Argent found the camera next to a small pool of blood. He started to look at the pictures but the battery went dead all of a sudden. Just before it did, he saw a picture of his daughter and the girl that helped them move in to their new house just the other day. The girl he remembered was called Emily. He turned the camera around to look at the back.

The name on the back confirmed his suspicions.


End file.
